


Write ALL the Tropes

by Telesilla



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Regency, Baristas, Baseball, Bodyswap, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Meet the Family, Moving In Together, So many tropes, Wingfic, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets, bits and pieces written for the trope meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Inevitable Regency AU

**Author's Note:**

> These are the things I wrote for the trope meme that weren't long enough or complete enough to post on their own as fics. So they're all dumped in here. This is for the anon who asked for these pairings. It took time, but I did it! (mostly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake Dating -- Kontos/Lopez

The English don't think much of Spaniards, something about that whole Armada thing a couple hundred years earlier, but then there was the Peninsular War and all of a sudden Spanish aristos are all the rage in London. Which means that Marqués Javier Lopez is in demand as a guest, not just at balls and large evening parties, but at hunt weekends and smaller house parties as well. 

The only problem is that, once information about his income somehow became public knowledge, all the Mamas with eligible daughters and younger sons are looking at him over their fans, wondering if his money and his English mother will make up for their children taking the last name of Lopez. Javier enjoys being in society but has no interest in marriage and no interest in dodging flirtatious young people. When he rescues George Kontos, the younger son of a Viscount of Greek descent, from a riding accident--the boy has no real eye for horseflesh--he thinks he's found an answer to his dilemma. Making it clear that he expects nothing, Javier asks George to accompany him to Princess Lieven's ball the next week.

And then there are house parties and hunts and more balls and lots of really tight pants and fancy cravats--because George is quite the dandy--and then Javier has to rescue George again, this time from an ill-advised trip to the worst kind of gambling hell and finally George's sister "accidentally" locks them into a wine cellar and they talk and admit that they love each other and then, because this is a Regency romance, we discreetly fade to black after their first kiss.


	2. Just a Little Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake Dating -- Belt/Pence

"Wait, what?" Brandon frowns and blinks at Pence. "Did you just ask me on a date?"

"No, I asked you to _pretend_ to be my date. My sister in law keeps bugging me about not having anyone in my life. She keeps trying to fix me up with her girlfriends and I figured maybe bringing a dude to her holiday party would shut her the fuck up."

"Because I'm such a catch."

Pence looks him over with that intense, blue eyed gaze and it's strange, like he's _really_ seeing Brandon for the first time. It's kind of a weird feeling, but Brandon waits it out.

"Trust me, I wouldn't be embarrassed to be seen with you, not at all."

"Huh...." Brandon shakes his head. "Nope, sorry."

"Oh," Pence says and he looks pretty disappointed. 

"But, if you make it a real date, I might consider it." 

"Will I get a kiss when I take you home?"

"Dude, I'm so easy. Show me a good time and there's at least a blow job in it for you."

Pence grins at him. "Deal."


	3. blood sugar sex magik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodyswap -- Belt/Pence & Kontos/Lopez

Then there was that time Hunter was trying to do sex magic with Brandon but he accidentally mixed some actual pink peppercorns in with the cubeb berries and...well, that happened. They had sex, of course, and wow, Hunter knew that Brandon was big--after all, he'd gone down on him plenty of times--but it was a little different looking down and seeing that monster looking back at him. Brandon finally had to threaten him with an enforced celibacy spell--and Brandon was better at magic than Hunter was--before Hunter quit stalling and reversed the spell. 

Hunter kept the recipe though.

Of course, Javy heard about it and wanted to try it and oh fuck, the sex was a total disaster because while Pence and Belt had figured out the handedness thing, Javy and George? Not so much; they had to give up the third time Javy accidentally hit George in the nose.


	4. Don't Mind if You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First kisses -- Belt/Pence, Kontos/Lopez

Hunter and Brandon's first kiss happens less than a minute after they've jerked each other off in the men's room at Comerica. They're both drunk as fuck and the kiss is as sloppy as the mutual handjobs. Since it leads to sex, sex and more sex, it's not like Brandon minds. Not at all.

George and Javy's first kiss takes place less than a minute after Javy--red faced and stammering a little--asks George out to dinner during Spring Training. It's sweet and hesitant and not at all what George had imagined kissing Javy would be like. Not that he minds, he thinks. Not that he minds.


	5. Meet the Kontos Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Family -- Kontos/Lopez

George's family wraps itself around Javy like a big, warm boisterous blanket. He keeps expecting someone to step back and remark on the whole gay thing, but no, it seems like every single Kontos--all two million of them--knows about George and has always known about George. 

"I thought you weren't out," Javy mutters.

"This family, you don't have to be out. And by not out, I meant to the rest of the world. No one here's gonna judge us."

Except they are, because one of George's aunts looks down the dinner table as the sweet potatoes get passed around and says, "George honey, you've got yourself a hot one."

Javy didn't know he could still blush, but yeah, he totally is.


	6. Good with Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the family -- Belt/Pence

It shouldn't be a surprise, but Brandon turns out to be great with kids. And, because he's a big damn kid himself, Hunter's niece and nephews love him. They've been at Howie's place for three days now and not only are the kids still climbing all over him, Brandon's genuinely enjoying it.

"I wish," Hunter says to Howie as he watches Brandon swing Ace around in the backyard. 

"Yeah," Howie says. "Maybe when you retire? Maybe things will be different."

"I hope so." Hunter looks at the broad, happy grin on Brandon's face. "I fucking hope so."


	7. The Inevitable Barista AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving In -- Belt/Pence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I was going to get through this without a Barista AU.

Hunter's place isn't quite a studio, but it's not exactly luxurious. There's certainly no room for a roommate, which is why it makes no sense when he invites Brandon to move in. Maybe it's hearing Brandon talking about how he'd left his boyfriend--referred to as "that cheating, fucking asshole"--and how he was going to have to find somewhere to live in the next three days. Maybe it's that Brandon is another Texan who somehow ended up in San Francisco. Maybe it's that Hunter really wantsto buy a motorcycle and there's no way he can do that unless he cuts his living expenses drastically. Maybe it's just that Brandon has a fantastic ass.

"I really appreciate this," Brandon says, dumping a duffel bag on the living room floor. "I'll look for a place once I've gotten my share of the deposit back from that cheating, fucking asshole."

"You think he'll give it back?"

"He said he would, but since he's a fucking liar who lies...well, I guess I can call my brother."

"It's okay. I really do need someone to share the rent."

As Brandon bends over to pull something out of his bag, Hunter steps up behind him. Brandon's must have come over right after work; he smells like burnt coffee. It's a comforting familiar scent and it's one more reason to like Brandon as a roommate--he won't mind when Hunter comes home smelling like burnt coffee. 

"You know," Hunter says, even though he knows he shouldn't. He's Brandon's boss, kind of--he's just the manager of High Octane Brew, not the owner, but still. "You don't have to sleep on the couch."

"Jesus," Brandon says, turning around. He reaches out and rests a hand on Hunter's hip. "I thought you'd never fucking ask."


	8. Just Do It Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving in -- Kontos/Lopez

Javy's finally had enough when George brings his PS3, PS4 and both Xboxes over.

"Look," he says. "Just fucking move in already. It's not like you're ever at your own place and we already carpool to the yard."

"You're really okay with it?" George says. 

"George?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pretty sure you have more of your clothes in the closet than I do. You certainly have more shoes in there. Since you hated my dishes and my pots and pans, you've moved your whole fucking kitchen in." He points across the living room. "That's your stupid Poang chair. 

"Honestly, I'm not sure you could move in because you already have!"

"Um...and that's a good thing?" George looks nervous and Javy just shakes his head.

"Of course it is, you moron."

"Okay," George says with a big grin. "I'll bring the rest of my shoes and clothes over after the next roadie. I mean, if it's okay. The closet in the second room is empty, isn't it?"

"Yes," Javy says with a sigh. "Yes, it is."


	9. It's Not that Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Physical Sex Change -- Belt/Pence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to use "physical sex change" instead of genderswap when it's appropriate, which it is here. The first little bit is taken from [The Ones Where](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1007215/chapters/1997171) and is from "The Ones Where 30% of the World's Population Had their Sex Changed Overnight."

"C'mon, Brandon, I want to know what it's like."

"I dunno," Brandon says, ducking his head.

"You're telling me you're okay fucking my ass but not my..." Hunter trails off and sighs. It's hard to get on Brandon's case when he can't even say it.

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I never have. With a girl...with someone who has a female body. I don't want to hurt you."

"That's sweet of you, but it's kind of built for it."

Brandon rests a hand on the curve of Hunter's hip. "Okay," he says with a nervous smile. "Yeah."

_a short time later_

It's kind of a disaster. Brandon has no idea what he's doing and, for that matter, neither does Hunter. 

"Maybe," he says, "I should do a little more experimentation."

"Wait," Brandon says. "You haven't even...is it still called jerking off if you're in a woman's body?"

"Um, I tried. Couldn't quite figure it out. I mean, I know what a clit is and I know where it is and I even know what to do with one if it belongs to someone else. When it's me? Well, it's a weird angle and my wrist started to hurt."

"Huh. I'm pretty sure I shouldn't just, you know, shove my dick in the way I usually do."

Hunter sighs. "I'd say you could do that--just fuck my ass hard--but I don't even have a fucking prostate any more."

"And you usually need a reach around."

"That too."

"It's not fair," Brandon says with a scowl. "Timmy and Buster are doing just fine with it."

"How do you know that?"

"Dude, I asked Timmy. The problem is, Timmy's bi, so he has experience. And the conversation was awkward enough that I really didn't feel like I could ask specific questions."

"Would it be weird if I got a vibrator?" Hunter says a moment later.

"I dunno." Brandon's scowling again. "I feel like...look, you know I love you, right? That hasn't changed."

"But my body has and it's freaking you out." Hunter pulls the sheet up over his boobs and Brandon finally looks at him. 

"I should be able to get past it. I want to. I really want to make you feel good."

"I'm not going to leave you even if you never get past it," Hunter says. "Okay? I love you and if I need to get a vibrator, I'll get a fucking vibrator."

"And who knows," Brandon says. "The more I get used to you looking like this...well, maybe I'll learn to be less skittish." He leans over and kisses Hunter, a real kiss, a serious kiss. And sure Brandon eyes are closed but, Hunter thinks, it's a start.


	10. Better than the Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wingfic/Angels & Demons -- Kontos/Lopez

"I didn't know," Javy says, holding up the feather he found in the bed. 

"Yeah well, no one's supposed to know. Bad enough that people know we exist at all. I mean really, there's a reason we can hide our wings." 

"It's okay," Javy says. "I won't tell anyone that you're an angel."

"Javy?" George says with a smirk. "Look at that feather again."

The feather is dark--black with a sort of bronze sheen to it. "Oh, well, I...."

George takes the feather out of Javy's hand and runs it down Javy's bare chest. It tickles, kind of, and it burns, just a little, and even though Javy just came, he's getting hard again.

"You know something," George says. "We're much better at sex than the angels are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all of it. The original trope meme list looked like this:
> 
> Fake dating  
> Bodyswap  
> Sexpollen/fuck or die/aliens made them do it (posted elsewhere)  
> Dark!fic (posted elsewhere)  
> Secret kinks (posted elsewhere)  
> Their first kiss  
> Meeting the parents  
> Moving in together  
> A crossover of my choice (did not do)  
> An au of my choice (did not do)  
> If you like, another trope/scenario of your choice
> 
> The only one's that aren't finished are the Secret Kink fics for both pairings, and I'm working on those. As for the crossovers and AUs ... I'mma skip the AU thing because I already have several AUs in here already and the anon who asked for these two pairings didn't list any. As for crossovers, I've already crossed over Baseball RPF with SGA and again the anon didn't specify anything, I'm going to skip it. I went ahead and did the tropes of my choice, because why not? :)


End file.
